


Hello Yellow

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what else to tag this as, M/M, hello yellow, it's so sfw this might be the most wholesome thing i might ever write, just pure fluff, litro just phil being proud of dan, mental health awareness day, phil painting dan's nails, world mental health day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: a fic that recounts how dnp spent world mental health day, including phil painting dan's nails, phil wearing a cheese costume, and the two nerds sharing milkshakes like the saps they are





	Hello Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a prompt that i got and it was too cute not to write! in all honesty though i'm really happy that dan tried hard to raise awareness for mental health as it's something that a lot of people struggle with. it always helps to talk to someone about your feelings, so if you need anyone to talk to, know that i'm here for you! if you even do want to talk my askbox is always open on my tumblr: analester.tumblr.com <33333 love you guys lots and i hope you enjoy this fic!

Phil is slouched in his bed, laptop strategically balanced on his stomach, fringe pulled up in a half quiff as he scrolls through Twitter. The flat is silent besides the patter of Dan’s footsteps resounding the hallway, the sound getting louder and louder as Dan approaches Phil’s room. 

He appears in the doorway within seconds and Phil’s eyes shift to the tall, lanky figure leaning against the frame, hands fidgeting with a bottle of yellow nail polish. Dan’s also dressed in a yellow t-shirt, clinging to him in all the right ways. It’s a nice change and Phil smiles internally at that.

“Hey,” Dan says amusedly, absorbing the scene in front of him, how laid back and relaxed Phil seems. 

“You need something?” Phil feels his face heat up, thinking about how utterly unattractive he must look right now. His double chins undoubtedly make an appearance in this position and his mouth always hangs half open when he’s concentrating on something else.

“Uh, yeah,” Dan says, scratching the back of his head nervously. He awkwardly holds up the bottle of nail polish so Phil can see it better. “Do you think you can paint my nails?”

Phil’s face breaks out in a wide smile, sitting up and patting the spot next to him on his bed. Dan makes his way to the bed, sitting down and handing the bottle to Phil. They shift so that they sit facing each other, the two awkwardly tall boys trying their best to sit as comfortably as they can without their legs making an inconvenience.

“This may or may not end in a disaster,” Phil warns, laughing softly, tongue poking out of his mouth so endearingly Dan can’t help but smile in return. Dan holds his hand out, watching as Phil unscrews the bottle, holds Dan’s hand in his to steady it, and takes the brush to Dan’s fingertips, haphazardly slopping on some paint.

“Phil! Oh my god, be more gentle,” Dan laughs, hand shaking as his whole body moves with his laughter.

“Sorry,” Phil says, smiling widely, dipping the brush back into the bottle. He tries another finger, the result not any better than the first. 

“At least wipe off the excess before doing the rest,” Dan chastises playfully, the globs building up on his fingernails looking admittedly atrocious. Phil’s trying to hold back his giggles as he tries to follow Dan’s directions, but when he moves to paint the next finger, his hand twitches unexpectedly, causing some paint to get on Dan’s actual skin. “Oh my god, I asked you to paint my nails thinking it would be easier and neater, but here we are.”

“Shut up,” Phil is properly giggling now, his free hand clutching his stomach as he tries to calm down. Once he’s sure he’s caught his breath, he looks down at the utter mess that is Dan’s nails and he’s laughing all over again. 

They continue on like this, Phil’s painting skills not improving in the slightest. They end up running out of the first shade of nail polish, so Dan has to bring in another bottle. Phil attempts to make a second coat to make his painting job look a little neater, but upon application, they both realise that it’s a _different shade_. 

“Well it’s too late now, isn’t it?” Dan’s smiling incredibly hard, his dimple sinking deep as he shakes his head at his poorly painted nails. 

When Phil finishes, he takes Dan’s hands into his, bringing them close to his face to properly admire his work.

“You know what? If you squint, it isn’t all that bad,” Phil says, eyes closing all the way. 

“You spork,” Dan says, withdrawing his hands from Phil’s. He glances over to the clock on Phil’s bedside table, eyes widening as he realises what time it is. 

“Okay, now you gotta take a picture of me so I can post it and then I can do my liveshow,” Dan says, clambering off Phil’s bed. He holds out a hand to which Phil takes, and Dan drags Phil into the lounge where he has a variety of yellow props for him to pose with. 

It’s at this moment that Phil really appreciates how much effort Dan is going through for this. Just the day before Dan tweeted a reminder about the day, already showing their audience how much he cares about World Mental Health Day. He watches as Dan places a sunflower crown on his head, adjusting his hair accordingly before smiling softly at his reflection in the mirror. 

Phil is incredibly proud of how far Dan has come as a person. Just a couple years ago Dan wouldn’t even try to speak out about his mental health, let alone use his platform to advocate how important it is to actually talk to someone about mental health. He was so closed off and in his head a lot. Phil had met Dan when he was at a low in his life. He had been there with Dan when he had to face obstacles that really tested his mental health.

“Even though you wear dark colours more often than not, I think yellow is a good colour on you,” Phil comments as Dan walks around the lounge to pick up more props. He has a bouquet of yellow flowers in his hand as his face brightens at Phil’s complement. 

“Finally I’m the ball of sunshine,” Dan jokes, hand pressing to his chest as he smiles brilliantly. He hands Phil his phone and he sits down in his spot, fixing his hair one more time before looking up at the camera. “You ready?”

“Mhm,” Phil says, crouching slightly and moving his hand until it’s just in the right position. He sticks his tongue out in concentration, finger tapping to adjust the brightness level. He counts down before he snaps the picture, Dan’s face radiating through the phone screen. Phil almost drops the phone when he views the picture; there’s warmth in Dan’s eyes and Phil feels a sense of safety when he looks into them. 

Dan stands from his spot and moves next to Phil, their heads nearly touching as they looked the picture together. 

“Perfect,” Phil whispers, looking up at Dan. Dan turns and he’s still smiling as their lips press together. Dan takes the phone from Phil and posts the picture after looking over the caption a few more times. 

“Okay, go do your liveshow, I’ll be here when you’re done,” Phil says, pecking Dan’s cheek before exiting the lounge. Dan sits at the desk and opens YouNow, taking the flower crown off his head before pressing the “Go Live” button.

—

About 40 minutes into the liveshow, Phil finds himself sat next to Dan wearing a cheese costume. He’ll get Dan back for this, he notes to himself. Dan is rambling from something said in the chat and Phil’s face suddenly lights up upon remembering that he bought milkshakes for him and Dan.

“Do you know what? I just ordered lots of food and the thing that I’m living for is the fact that I ordered milkshakes,” Phil says as a matter of factly, glancing to Dan briefly and smiling when Dan excitedly says, “Woah, woah, woah, wait, you ordered milkshake _-s_?”

Phil endearingly turns to Dan and says yes with confidence, seemingly forgetting that they’re live in front of thousands of people. He stays for a few moments more, but leaves so Dan can wrap up the liveshow. He’s watching from a distance as Dan concludes his liveshow and rambles a bit more about the video that he may post tomorrow. When Dan shuts off the browser he heads to the kitchen, moving to hug Phil again, only to be stopped by the cheese costume they both seemed to forget Phil was wearing. 

“Oh god, you need to take that thing off,” Dan laughs, helping Phil lift the awkwardly shaped dress off of his body. He hands Phil his yellow t-shirt and Phil slips it on.

“That’s better,” Phil says, moving in to connect his lips with Dan’s. They stay like that for a bit, bodies pressed together as they make out lazily as if they had all the time in the world. Dan breaks from the kiss first and Phil pouts, hand making its way to Dan’s hair to pull him back in. His fingers play with Dan’s curls, twirling and running through the soft locks. 

“I want milkshakes,” Dan says in a whiny voice, making Phil roll his eyes. He turns around and puts two straws into one of the milkshakes. He turns back to Dan and holds the milkshake between them, a cheeky smile playing along his lips. 

“You’re a sap,” Dan complains, feigning annoyance. 

“You love it,” Phil says, tilting the cup towards Dan. Dan closes his hand around Phil’s so that they are both holding the cup. They lean in at the same time, their eyes locked as they simultaneously sip at the milkshake. Dan’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he moans exaggeratedly.

“Now that’s definitely the best way to end our night,” Dan says, licking his lips to savour the flavour even more. 

“You deserve it, especially considering how much effort you put into today. You’ve come a long way, Dan,” Phil says. He means it. Dan is no longer the small, withdrawn teenager that bottled up all of his feelings. He isn’t the person who would explode and take all of his frustrations out on Phil anymore. He’s opening up and coming to terms with his mental health. He’s far from where he wants to be, but he’s getting there. 

“I don’t think I would have made it this far without you,” Dan says, and he’s honest. He can’t even begin to think about where he would be if he hadn’t met Phil. 

“This wasn’t all me, Dan. This is you, and I’m very proud of you,” Phil says, taking Dan’s hands into his. 

“Thank you,” Dan replies, dimple sinking in as he smiles for the hundredth time today. 

“Come on,” Phil says, dragging Dan towards their dinner table, stomach rumbling as he remembers they have yet to eat, “I’m starving and I want more milkshakes.”

“I love you, Phil.”

Phil kisses Dan’s poorly painted nails, “I love you, too, Dan.” 


End file.
